


Erik and Emma (or, Inside His Secretary)

by Anonymous



Series: Foodporn, or Various Vore Perversions [9]
Category: Foodporn - Fandom, Original Work, Vore Fandom
Genre: Casual Vore, Digestion, Eaten alive, F/M, Female Pred, Male Prey, Non-fatal vore, Oral Vore, Other, Reformation, Samesize Vore, Soft Vore, Vore, consensual vore, digested alive, disposal, mentioned child prey, mentions of mother/child vore, mentions of multiple prey, painless digestion, subvertion of power dynamic, swallowed whole, very slight post-vore scat, willing prey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 12:18:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7684243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where painless, safe, samesize vore is perfectly normal, a CEO relaxes in an unusual way - by being swallowed and digested alive by his secretary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Erik and Emma (or, Inside His Secretary)

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason, I really love vorish mothers stuffing themselves with their children, digesting them and letting them reform. But eating a big, strong, meaty man is a very close second.  
> Also, samesize all-human non-fatal vore is the only kind that gets me going. I like soft oral with graphic painless digestion and huge bellies and disposal and reformation best, so expect a lot of it, but other kinds are ok too. There is just something so good about writing a whole person getting melted into gloop and absorbed... Yummy.

Erik is a CEO of a fairly large company, a rich man, a powerful man, and a man who achieved it all by a mixture of competence, foresight and ruthlessness. He is also, as he realised recently, a man with a crush on his secretary.

Emma is a gorgeous woman, with blonde hair, full pink lips, blue eyes and D-cup breasts. The tight blouses she favours usually show off a narrow, toned waist. The rest of the time, she comes to work with a bulging vore gut, perfectly round and easily the size of a large person.  
Erik knows Emma is divorced and has three children in primary school. He has long since figured out that it's them in their mother's huge belly - whenever there's no school and nobody is available to watch them, Emma will simply swallow all three, then go to work normally, letting her body slowly digest them over the course of a day. By the time she leaves work, they must be mostly absorbed, since she only looks five or six months pregnant.

Erik knows he shouldn't entertain such thoughts about an employee, but he can't help it. He wakes up aching hard from dreams of Emma gulping down her three kids with ease, her belly going rapidly from flat as a board to a giant orb under the white, stretchy blouse. Every time Emma walks past with a her giant, gurgling vore gut he can't help but imagine becoming her meal, sliding into her intestines to be first submerged in chyme and then churned up into it. The mental image of her stomach filled with three small, half-melted bodies invades his head at the least opportune moments, making his dick twitch against his will.  


***

"How would you like a free meal?"  
"Are you asking me to lunch, boss?"  
"In a way... I'm asking to be your lunch."  
Emma looks Erik over. He's six feet tall and about 180 pounds, well-fed and nicely toned, clean and healthy. A big, tasty piece of prime human meat. Just the thought of making a meal of him is sending a burst of wetness to her mouth. And to, er, other places.  
"It's okay, you don't have to answer right away. If you get hungry, just come to my office at half past four and say you want your meal now."  
And with that, he turns and heads back into his office.

Emma spends the rest of her day in giddy anticipation. This gorgeous, delicious man is offering himself as a meal to her. Her stomach rumbles, barely noticing the sandwich and fruit salad she's had for lunch. Her mouth waters, making her swallow constantly as she stares at the screen or picks up the phone. With every swallow, she can't help imagining her sexy boss sliding down into her stomach.  
"Soon", she whispers, rubbing her flat, empty belly. "Soon."

By the time four comes and everyone else leaves she's starving. At a quarter past, she's already knocking on her boss's door timidly.

"Yes?", asks Erik.  
"I would like to eat my meal now, I'm starving. If your offer still stands of course."  
Erik feels a jolt of arousal run through his body. This woman really wants to eat him.  
"Of course it stands."  
He gets out of his chair, walks over to the door, and locks it behind Emma.  
"How do you want to eat me?"  
"In the chair. You'll sit naked in the desk chair, and I'll start with your feet. That way I don't have to lift you."

Erik strips his carefully, folding each item of clothing and putting them on top of his shoes. Finally, he sits in his desk chair, naked and half-hard and Emma kneels in front of him, fully clothed.

"Ready?"  
"Of course I am."

Emma opens her mouth unnaturally wide, offering him a tantalising look inside before her lips close over his ankles.

Erik's feet are big, with long toes and fine skin, and sensitive. As soon as he feels her tongue on his soles, he moans and tries to escape the tickling sensation. She is having none of it. She grips his legs below the knee to hold him in place and relaxes her throat, swallowing his feet. This makes his toned calves slip into her greedy mouth. As she gulps again and again, dragging more and more of his legs into her esophagus, she moves forward, towards the edge of the chair. She grips his waist to push his hips into her mouth, tongue lapping at his round, meaty ass. The head of his erect dick pokes at her palate, then her throat, finally ending up trapped between his flat, firm belly and the wet, slimy, warm wall of her esophagus. The weight of his body pulls it down into her belly and she gulps faster, eager to finally fill her stomach, the delectable taste of his skin only spurring her on. As the widest part of his chest passes through her throat, it almost hurts, and she swallows fast to get rid of the stretch. She hasn't eaten anything this large since her divorce.

Almost too soon, her lips close behind his head and arms and his whole body slides into her stomach.

Emma's stomach is large and hot. There is no food in it, but there is a large enough amount of acid to cover Erik up to the neck when he crouches. The hot liquid reminds him of a hot bath, and he relaxes into it, even as he grips his swollen dick to jerk it hard and fast. He thinks about the gorgeous woman who has just devoured him whole, about the way she must look like now, an entire man stuffed in her stomach, her round, stretched belly even larger than he has ever seen it. He thinks about being digested, about the stomach acid melting entire body into a thick liquid and draining it into the intestines, about the nutrients being absorbed from the gloop that once was his body to feed his gorgeous secretary, the rest excreted. For the first time in weeks, he's free from the responsibility of his decisions, nothing but a tasty, filling meal for his pred's body to break up. He comes, spilling globs and globs of spunk into the pool of stomach acid, and lies back in it, waiting patiently to be dissolved.

Emma stays on her knees for a while, enjoying the way her boss moves around in her stomach. Then she gets up and smooths her blouse over her giant belly, picks up her things and goes home.

***

A fully grown man is a harder meal to digest than three school-age children. The flesh is tougher, firmer, and the sheer size of the body means the enzymes have less access. Still, Emma's gut deals with Erik easily, melting first skin, then muscles, then internal organs, and finally bone. All that's left is about 25 gallons of a thick, soupy liquid, dark and smelling like stomach acid and raw meat. It flows into her small intestine easily.

By the time she turns up at work the next day, her belly is completely flat, the last remains of yesterday's meal disposed of that morning, four solid logs at least as long and thick as her forearm.

Erik comes in a moment later.  
"Hello, Emma. Did you have fun yesterday?"  
"Hello, Erik and yes, I did."  
"Good. So did I."

She has a feeling he'll be a steady addition to her diet. Yummy.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I might open a new account just for vore stories. I figure ten would be enough-ish.


End file.
